gtasanandreasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Detonado - Los Santos
Sean “Sweet” Johnson (S) 1. Tagging Up Turf Sweet quer de volta o antigo prestígio da OGF, e um dos primeiros passos é ter mais grafites nas ruas. Siga até o ponto marcado no mapa, use o spray nos grafites. Você também pode usar o spray como arma e matar uma pessoa. Repita a operação nas 6 tags indicadas nos mapa para completar a missão. Em Los Santos existem mais 96 tags que estão espalhadas. Mais detalhes na seção TAGS. Recompensa: $200. + Respeito. O Spray estará disponível na casa da mãe de CJ. Você também recebe uma ligação do oficial Hernandez explicando que sair de Los Santos não é uma boa idéia. Se você sair de Los Santos irá ficar automaticamente com quatro níveis de procurado. 2. Cleaning the Hood A OGF estão discutindo sobre como limpar as ruas dos cada vez mais numerosos traficantes. Ryder concorda. Entre no carro, siga para a casa de B-Dup’s e assista a cut-scene., nela Big Smoke e B-Dup parecem estar se escondendo de Ryder e CJ. Olhe no mapa a localização do fornecedor de crack e mate-o. Quando ele cair, volte para o carro, pegue o bastão e atravesse a rua, entre na casa e acerte-os um a um, começando com o cara com o bastão. Quando estiverem caídos, vá até Sweet, saia da casa e dirija até o grove para concluir a missão. Recompensa: + Respeito. 3. Drive Thru Enquanto a OGF discute a importância do respeito, Big Smoke diz que sempre está com fome, então a gangue decide ir comer alguma coisa. CJ deve dirigir o Tornado até o Cluckin' Bell. Lá, Big Smoke irá comer vários e vários pratos. Ao sair, vocês dão de cara com um carro da gangue Balla. Fique próximo do carro e deixe seus amigos fazerem o serviço, quando o carro deles pegar fogo, afaste-se e retorne depois para eliminar os sobreviventes. Depois que estiverem mortos, desça do carro e colete as armas deles. Depois é só guiar até sua casa. Após a missão, Sweet irá lhe falar sobre o ginásio. Vá até lá e gaste algumas horas de seu tempo se exercitando. Recompensa: $500. + Respeito. Ginásio de Los Santos está disponível. 4. Nines and AKs CJ pergunta para a Grove Families que armas eles estão usando atualmente, mas a resposta é que eles não estão usando boas armas,. Big Smoke e CJ decidem fazer uma visita a Emmet, um antigo fornecedor... mas descobrem que ele não é mais tão próximo da OGF como antes. Entre no carro e dirija até o local marcado no mapa. Fale com Emmet e pratique um pouco. Essa missão é praticamente um tutorial sobre como usar o sistema de mira e sobre como atirar. Depois leve Smoke para casa. Depois da missão, Sweet ligará e irá lhe falar sobre as cores das gangues e lhe indicará a loja Binco. Vá até lá e compre algumas roupas. Você pode escolher o que quiser, mas lembre-se que o verde é a cor de sua gangue. Recompensa: + Respeito. A loja Binco está disponível. Missões do Big Smoke estão disponíveis. 5. Drive-By Ryder fala a todos como CJ dirige bem e a gangue decide matar alguns Ballas em seu próprio território. CJ fica responsável por guiar o carro enquanto os outros tratam de matar os Ballas. Entre no carro e depois que todos estiverem dentro, guie até o território dos Ballas. Quando encontrar seu alvo, atropele os que estiverem a pé. Os que estiverem em carros tente emparelhar para que seus amigos cuidem do resto. Tome cuidado com as explosões dos carros, não fique muito próximo quando forem explodir. Pode ser que você termine essa missão com até dois níveis de procurado (duas estrelas). Para livrar-se disso, dirija até a Pay-and-Spray e pinte o carro. Não cometa nenhum crime enquanto as estrelas estiverem piscando e retorne para o Grove. Recompensa: $500. + Respeito. As missões de Ryder estão disponíveis. 6. Sweet's Girl CJ vai até a casa de Sweet procurar por ele e por Smoke, mas não encontra nenhum deles. Ao sair, recebe uma chamada de Sweet... ele estava de olho em uma garota do Seville. Seville descobriu e não ficou nada contente com isso e está tentando mata-lo. Pegue um carro (na garagem ou roube um) de quatro portas, mas que não seja um táxi. Atravesse a ponte e ao chegar perto do local marcado você verá que alguns inimigos não estão dentro do local. Eles irão atirar em você. Atropele-os e pegue as metralhadoras. Elimine todos os inimigos que aparecerem e espere o chamado de seu irmão. Pare o carro no ponto marcado (tem que ser um carro com 4 portas) e fuja rápido, pois outros inimigos irão aparecer para lhe perseguir. Durante a fuga, Sweet irá atirar nos perseguidores. Concentre-se em guiar e deixe que ele elimine-os, depois siga para o ponto marcado. Recompensa: + Respeito. 7. Cesar Vialpando Sweet e Kendl estão discutindo, pois ele quer saber com quem ela anda se encontrando. Kendl diz que pode se encontrar com quem ela quiser, e sai da casa. Sweet chama CJ para seguirem Kendl e descobrir com quem ela anda se encontrando. Pegue o carro e vá com Sweet até a garagem em Willowfield. Após uma breve cut-scene, essa garagem de modificação ficará disponível. Siga as instruções e pegue um dos lowriders, modifique-o da forma que quiser e siga para a competição. Você terá que apostar uma determinada quantia em dinheiro. O seu prêmio dependerá exatamente do quanto você vai poder apostar. A competição em si não é difícil, basta seguir as combinações e assistir a uma bela cut-scene. Ao final, você será apresentando a Cesar. Recompensa: O dobro da quantia em dinheiro que você apostou. + Respeito. As missões de Cesar estão disponíveis. Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (BS) 8. OG Loc Jeffrey Martin, que é conhecido também como OG Loc, está saindo da prisão hoje. Sweet e Big Smoke querem que CJ vá pegá-lo. Siga para o ponto indicado no mapa e pegue OG. Ele esteve preso durante algum tempo e tem contas a acertar com Freddy, um ex-companheiro de cadeia de roubou de OG algumas de suas rimas. Dirija até o local indicado, após a cut-scene, saia do carro junto com OG e vá até a porta. Quando o cara fugir, siga-o com a outra moto. Aparentemente você pode mata-lo durante a perseguição, mas se não conseguir, mate-o quando ele parar e depois roube um carro e leve OG para o Burger Shot e conclua a missão. Recompensa: Abrir as missões de OG. + Respeito. 9. Running Dog CJ fica surpreso ao flagrar Tenpenny e Pulaski saindo da casa de Big Smoke. Depois, Smoke pede a CJ que o ajude a ir pegar seu primo. Entre no carro do Big Smoke, guie até o local indicado e assista a cut-scene. Smoke tenta negociar a compra de drogas com um Vagos, mas eles não concordam e mandam Big Smoke dar o fora. Smoke se descontrola e usa seu bastão de basebol para atacar um dos caras. Os outros começam a correr e CJ deve eliminar o traficante. Esqueça os outros e concentre-se em seu alvo. Corra até alcança-lo e mate-o. Se por acaso você não conseguir alcançar o cara correndo pode ser que sua stamina esteja com nível baixo. Tente pegar algum veículo para concluir a missão. Para melhorar sua stamina (se ela estiver baixa) ande de bicicleta ou treine no ginásio. Recompensa: + Respeito. 10. Wrong Side of the Tracks Novamente, Tenpenny e Pulaski são vistos na casa de Smoke. Quando eles saem, Smoke pede a CJ que o leve até Unity Station. Pegue Big Smoke e siga para o ponto no mapa. Ao chegar lá, você verá uma cut-scene onde vários Vagos sobem em um trem. Smoke quer todos eles mortos. CJ terá que pilotar uma Sanchez, seguindo o trem. Além dos vários Vagos que estão em cima dos vagões, outros sobem quando os primeiros caem. Enquanto você guia, Big Smoke trata de eliminar seus inimigos. Fique atento para evitar quedas, pois o trem move-se tão rápido quanto sua moto. Quando todos estiverem mortos, Smoke pedirá a CJ que o leve de volta antes a polícia apareça. Para completar a missão, leve Big Smoke até o ponto amarelo no radar. Recompensa: + Respeito. 11. Just Business Smoke pede que você o leve até downtown. Pegue o carro dele e siga até o ponto indicado. Na cut-scene, Smoke diz a CJ que irá participar de uma transação, e que ele fique atento para qualquer problema que possa acontecer. Os tiros começam Pouco tempo após Smoke entrar e ele logo estará pedindo a ajuda de CJ. Não desperdice munição ou as coisas podem ficar muito difíceis. Procure ficar sempre agachado para ser um alvo menos fácil. Mate os russos e colete as armas e munição que eles deixarem. Não perca muito tempo, pois se a barra de health de Smoke secar a missão irá falhar. Prossiga até que todos estejam mortos. Big Smoke conseguirá uma moto para fugir, CJ estará na garupa com a missão de eliminar todos que se aproximarem. Os russos vêm em carros, motos e em um caminhão, que é indestrutível. Concentre-se nas motos. Mire nos pilotos. Os passageiros dos carros tentarão atirar em você, mate-os e destrua seus perseguidores. Nessa parte da missão, sua munição é ilimitada. Será uma longa perseguição, mas a parte mais complicada fica exatamente no final. Quando você chegar no aqueduto tente eliminar seus inimigos o mais rápido possível. Nessa parte você assistirá a duas excelentes cutscenes. Depois do salto, mire nos portões do esgoto, ou tudo irá por água abaixo. Depois, atire nos barris para eliminar seus últimos perseguidores. No final Smoke lhe deixará próximo da praia e abandonará a moto logo em seguida. Recompensa: + Respeito. As missões de Big Smoke estão concluídas. As próximas missões são as do Ryder, que só podem ser ativadas entre 12:00 e 20:00. Lance “Ryder” Wilson ® 12. Home Invasion Ryder quer assaltar a casa de um cara que tem várias armas, mas é preciso esperar a noite chegar para realizar a missão. Este é seu tutorial para invadir casas. Pegue o veículo e guie até a casa marcada no mapa. Note que uma nova barra apareceu em sua tela. Ela indica o tempo que falta para o sol raiar, e essa missão tem que ser completada antes que isso aconteça. Ao entrar na casa, observe as instruções. Não faça barulho (ou seja, não corra nunca e ande apenas em modo furtivo. Se a barra de noise encher você terá alguns problemas). Sua missão é recuperar seis caixas. A primeira está logo na primeira sala. A segunda está atrás da porta a sua direita. A terceira está no primeiro lance de escadas. A quarta está no final do corredor. A quinta está no quarto do cara, no lado esquerdo. E a última está no quarto do cara, embaixo da cama. Não se apresse pois há bastante tempo para concluir essa missão, então ande furtivamente e evite ao máximo fazer barulho. Depois de recolher todas, siga para o ponto indicado. Recompensa: + Respeito. Você agora pode roubar casas. Você precisa da Boxville van e as missões têm que acontecer entre 20:00 e 5:00. 13. Catalyst Tenpenny e Pulaski informam a Ryder e CJ que há um trem passando pela cidade com uma carga de pode ser bastante interessante para eles. Dirija o carro do Ryder até o local marcado. Você verá alguns Vagos roubando o trem. Saia do carro e atire neles (são apenas 3 ou 4). Um carro cheio deles irá aparecer, mate-os e siga as instruções de Ryder. Vá para o ponto vermelho e suba no trem. Quando o trem começar a se mover a visão irá mudar para primeira pessoa e você terá que atirar algumas caixas para dentro do carro de Ryder. Você não tem controle sobre o trem, e às vezes ele muda de direção bruscamente (nas curvas). Então fique atento ao carro do Ryder, mire com R1 e tente acertar as caixas dentro do carro. Você tem que acertar 10 caixas em um espaço limitado de tempo. As caixas são ilimitadas, então não se preocupe se errar, mas cuidado para não explodir o carro de Ryder. Quando você terminar, estará com três níveis de procurado. Siga para a Pay N' Spray mais próxima e livre-se da polícia. Depois volte para a casa e conclua a missão. Recompensa: + Respeito. 14. Robbing Uncle Sam Ryder bolou um plano maluco para conseguir roubar algumas armas do exército. Após a cut-scene, guie o furgão até o ponto indicado. Suba no muro e equipe sua arma. Mate o guarda e desça. Atire no interruptor para abrir o portão e permitir a entrada de Ryder com o furgão. Siga em frente e mate todos os guardas que encontrar. Vá até a garagem e atire no interruptor para abrir o portão. Mate os dois guardas que estão dentro e vá até a empilhadeira. Use a empilhadeira para pegar os caixotes. Você precisa de pelo menos seis caixotes. Ryder se encarregará dos guardas, mas como ele também terá uma barra de vida, talvez você tenha que ajuda-lo, pois se ele morrer a missão irá falhar. Além disso, você também será importunado por alguns guardas. Quando você terminar, estará sendo procurado pelo exército. Guie o furgão até o ponto indicado. Quando você estiver fugindo, os carros do exército estarão em sua cola. Olhe para trás e veja a localização de seus perseguidores. Buzine, quando você buzinar, Ryder jogará uma das caixas no carro do exército. Recompensa: + Respeito. Jefferey "OG LOC" Martin (OG) 15. Life's a Beach Essa missão estará disponível apenas entre 20:00 e 6:00. OG quer roubar um sistema de som para usar em um show que ele pretende fazer, e ele diz que há um da maneira que ele precisa, está na praia, na festa. Pegue um carro e vá até a praia para iniciar a missão. Fale com a garota. Para que você possa começar a dançar, responda afirmativamente (coloque para a direita no direcional). Insista nisso até ela finalmente deixar você dançar. Para dançar corretamente, aperte os botões na seqüência e no ritmo certo. Para ter acesso a Van você precisa fazer em torno de 4.000 pontos. Após terminar a dança, se tiver a pontuação necessária você irá poder entrar na Vam. Roube o carro de som e leve-o até o local indicado. Alguns caras podem tentar seguir CJ, mas isso não deve representar nenhum problema. Recompensa: + Respeito. Dançar agora estará sempre disponível para você. 16. Madd Dog’s Rhymes OG Loc tomou consciência de que é um péssimo rapper, então pede a CJ que vá até a mansão de Madd Dog e roube seu livro de versos. Pegue um carro e siga para a mansão do Madd Dog. A mansão está repleta de guardas e você deve tomar cuidado para não ser visto. Ande sempre agachado e use a faca e elimine seus inimigos silenciosamente Procure sempre observar onde estão seus alvos, e certifique-se de que eles não o vejam. Os pontos vermelhos no mapa são seus inimigos, o verde é o livro que você tem que roubar. Na volta, os guardas estarão com pistolas. Mate o primeiro com a faca e pegue sua pistola. Elimine os outros à distância com e saia da mansão. Volte para o local indicado no mapa para completar a missão. Após a missão acabar, você receberá uma ligação de Tenpenny. Recompensa: + Respeito. A habilidade de se esgueirar (stealth) estará disponível a partir de agora. As missões de Frank Tenpenny (C.R.A.S.H.) estão disponível. 17. Management Issues Essa missão estará disponível apenas entre 12:00 e 17:00. OG está zangado porque não consegue fazer nenhum tipo de negócio, e suspeita que o empresário de Madd Dog esteja por trás disso. Após a cut-scene dirija o mais rápido possível até o Burguer Shot. Dessa forma, há uma pequena chance de que você consiga pegar o carro sem ter sofrido dano algum. Caso não consiga, leve-o até o Pay N' Spray para concerta-lo. Com o carro em perfeitas condições, dirija até o local indicado em perfeitas condições até as 22:00. Quando os carros saírem, fique no meio dos dois e siga-os. Quando o manager entrar no carro, dirija em direção ao cais, pegue velocidade e salte do carro antes que ele caia no mar. Recompensa: + Respeito. 18. House Party OG está agradecido pelos serviços de CJ e resolve organizar uma festa no Grove. Após a cutscene, você será avisado de que a festa irá começar as 20:00 e terminar as 5:00. Você pode ou não comprar novas roupas e cortar o cabelo. Fica a seu critério. Vá para o ponto marcado e dentro do horário. Na cut-scene, OG começa a cantar e Ryder chamará CJ para se afastarem do barulho de OG, nesse momento um dos membros da OGF irá falar que os Ballas estão preparando uma emboscada. Sweet organiza um bloqueio de carros na rua e CJ deve se preparar para defender o Grove. A primeira leva vem de frente, mate todos e pegue a munição. Depois eles atacarão por cima da ponte. Mate-os e prepare-se para a chegada de mais pelos lados. Depois de eliminar todos, assista a cut-scene. Recompensa: + Respeito Cesar Vialpando (CV) 19. High Stakes, Low-Rider Nessa missão você irá participar de uma corrida. Então escolha um carro rápido mas que lhe dê também um bom controle. Detalhe, o carro TEM que ser um lowrider. Não há restrições quanto aos equipamentos que ele pode possuir, então leve o carro que você escolher até a garagem de modificações e adicione nitro nele. Depois siga para o ponto de início da missão. Após a cut-scene, Cesar dirá para segui-lo, pois ele o deixará no ponto de início da missão. Tome cuidado para não danificar seu carro no caminho. Durante a corrida não há segredos. Apenas passe por todos os checkpoints e ganhe a corrida no final. Recompensa: $1000 Frank Tempenny – C.R.A.S.H. ( ) 20. Burning Desires Tenpenny diz que se CJ que ele estará livre se eliminar um membro de uma gangue. Dirija até o ponto indicado para pegar os coquetéis molotovs que Tenpenny escondeu e depois siga para a casa da gangue para incendiá-la. Para incendiar a casa, você deve arremessar os coquetéis nas 5 janelas da casa. Se você seguir a rotina de livrar-se dos inimigos que aparecerem, quebrar as janelas e arremessar os coquetéis no alvo, não terá problema em completar a primeira parte da missão. Assista a cut-scene e prepare-se para dar uma de herói. Uma garota, que por algum motivo não deve morrer, está presa na casa em chamas. Entre na casa e siga pelo corredor. Entre na terceira porta a direita e pegue o extintor. Procure andar agachado para não sofrer dano por causa da fumaça. Suba as escadas e procure a garota. Depois da cutscene, Apague os focos de incêndio com o extintor e abra um caminho seguro para sair da casa. Depois é só levar a garota para casa. Após a missão, Sweet irá ligar e falar sobre um cara em Glen Park que desrespeitou a OGF e ele quer que algo seja feito a esse respeito. Recompensa: Denise agora é sua namorada. As missões de Sweet estão novamente disponíveis. 21. Gray Imports Tenpenny diz que sempre gosta de ver as gangues se matando nas ruas, mas não fica feliz quando uma delas consegue alguma vantagem sobre as outras. Ele fala sobre uma negociação de venda de armas entre os Ballas e os Russos, que está acontecendo nas docas, e pede que CJ vá averiguar. Depois de iniciar a missão, pegue um veículo e siga para o ponto indicado. Para não ter muitos problemas nessa missão, é bom ter pelo menos um bom rifle. Uma M4 ajudaria muito. Ao chegar no local, comece a matar os inimigos que se aproximarem. Atire manualmente nos barris e as empilhadeiras irão explodir, mas faça isso de longe ou você poderá ir junto. Continue eliminando seus inimigos e pegue o colete no lado esquerdo, acima da escada. Atire na fechadura para abrir a porta e continue com a matança. Dentro do galpão há um coração e um colete, pegue-os se precisar. Siga até a escada e entre na sala. Mate o Balla e persiga o Russo. Se você quiser dificultar um pouco a missão, deixe que ele entre no carro (um Banshee) e siga-o com a moto, atirando nele até explodir. Se quiser fazer do modo simples, siga o russo de perto, ignore os outros inimigos e concentre seu fogo nele, matando-o antes que ele possa entrar no carro. Recompensa: Nada... Apenas a abertura da Ammunation. Sean “Sweet” Johnson (S) 22. Doberman Esse é basicamente o tutorial para que você aprenda a guerrear por territórios. Sweet quer conquistar o Gren Park. Siga até a Ammunation para iniciar a missão. Compre armas e munição se você precisar e siga para o Glen Park. Procure um grupo de 3 ou mais integrantes da gangue e mate-os. A área do mapa mudará e ficará piscando na cor vermelha, indicando o início da guerra pelo território. Você será atacado por três levas de inimigos. Fique atento a aproximação deles e mate-os. Depois da cut-scene, procure e mate dedo-duro. Recompensa: + Respeito. 23. Los Sepulcros Os Ballas estão organizando um grande funeral, e Kane, um de seus líderes, estará exposto. Sweet quer a cabeça dele. Você terá 4 minutos para dirigir até o cemitério. Ao chegar lá, pule o muro e assista a cut-scene. Concentre seus disparos em Kane e deixe que seus amigos cuidem dos outros. Se você estiver de colete, não terá muitos problemas. Quando todos estiverem mortos, entre no carro e leve Sweet de volta. Você estará com dois níveis de procurado. Pode tentar pintar o carro, pegar algum suborno ou guiar na marra até a casa de Sweet. Recompensa: + Respeito. 24. Reuniting the Families Você só poderá habilitar esta se tiver completado outras seis missões: Los Sepulcros (Sweet); Robbing Uncle Sam (Ryder); High Stakes, Lowrider (Cesar); House Party (OG Loc); Just Business (Big Smoke) e Gray Imports (C.R.A.S.H.). Você também precisa ter um determinado nível de respeito (complete mais tags ou conquiste territórios). Os rapazes da OGF acham que já está na hora de reunir todas as famílias. Sweet convida so líderes das outras gangues para se reunirem no Motel Jefferson e discutirem suas diferenças. Essa missão se divide em três partes. Parte 1: Após a cut-scene, dirija o carro até o motel aonde acontecerá a reunião. Parte 2: A polícia resolveu estragar tudo cercando e invadindo o local. E para terminar de completar, Sweet ainda está dentro do motel. Não há muito segredo aqui. Mire e atire em todos os policiais que aparecerem em sua frente. Se você precisar repor sua barra de vida, compre um refrigerante na máquina que fica na sala de entrada do motel. Suba as escadas e entre na primeira porta a esquerda. Siga o corredor até o final e pegue o caminho da direita. No final do corredor, mate os policiais em cima da escada mas continue por baixo, a direita novamente. Sweet estará no segundo quarto do lado direito do corredor. Após a cut-scene, você estará no telhado do motel. Atire no helicóptero até que ele caia e depois siga Sweet. Parte 3: Após a cut-scene, a visão passará a ser de primeira pessoa e você terá munição ilimitada. Sua missão aqui é eliminar os policiais que se aproximarem do carro. Mire, atire e destrua. Após algum tempo de perseguição e tiroteio haverá outra cut-scene. Quando você tomar o controle novamente, fique atento às motos. Essa parte da perseguição é uma das partes mais legais do jogo. Siga atirando e matando até a próxima cut-scene, Recompensa: + Respeito. 25. The Green Sabre Por enquanto, essa é a última missão para você em Los Santos. Após concluir essa missão você perderá todas armas e territórios conquistados na cidade. Se você ainda tem alguma coisa pendente para fazer em Los Santos, faça antes de concluir essa missão. Sweet planeja eliminar os Ballas de uma vez por todas, e arma um grande esquema na Mulholand Intersection. Logo após a cut-scene, CJ recebe uma ligação de Cesar, ele diz que tem algo importante que precisa ser visto. Entre no carro e dirija até o ponto amarelo onde Cesar o espera. Assista a cut-scene que mostra que Big Smoke e Ryder sabiam bem mais sobre o Green Sabre responsável pela morte da mãe de CJ do que deixaram transparecer. Também fica clara a conexão deles com os Ballas. CJ pede a Cesar que mantenha Kendl em um local seguro. Agora CJ deve ir socorrer Sweet. A barra de energia dele irá aparecer na tela e começará a diminuir rapidamente. Você deve chegar o mais rápido possível. Pause o jogo e olhe no mapa o caminho mais curto, mas não se preocupe tanto porque a tempo de sobra. Ao chegar no local você estará em meio a vários inimigos. Uma boa estratégia é atirar, abrigar-se e seguir atirando. Quando o último Balla for eliminado entrará uma cut-scene onde Sweet é preso e CJ será levado para o meio do nada. Tenpenny e Pulaski querem que uma testemunha seja eliminada, e querem ter certeza disso. Você está agora nas Badlands, em Angel Pine. Recompensa: + Respeito.